1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard control method for the purpose of controlling a keyboard which is an input device for an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and to such a keyboard, and more specifically to a keyboard control method and keyboard control apparatus that are effective when performing high-speed input.
2. Description of Related Art
In keyboards in the past, the basic arrangement is that in which a key code is output, this corresponding to the usage of a single key. However, there are many cases in which a plurality of characters, symbols or the like are assigned to one and the same key for the purpose of outputting a plurality of key codes, in which case after one key, for example a control key, is stricken (pressed), the above-noted single key, to which a plurality of characters, symbols or the like is assigned, is pressed, thereby selectively outputting one of the pre-established key codes.
In controlling this type of keyboard in the past, in order to output one key code from a plurality of key codes assigned to a multicode key, it is necessary to press a control key (usually a shift key) either before or almost simultaneously with the pressing of the multicode key, so that if the control key is pressed after pressing the multicode key, because the pressing of the control key does not take effect, only the key code for the usual character or symbol of the multicode key is output, the desired and pre-established key code not being outputtable by this method.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI)No. 8-241155 there is language describing an input method whereby it is possible to reliably verify the input of a plurality of keys, even if they are pressed simultaneously.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI)Nos. 1-118917 and 7-239740, there is language describing a keyboard (key input apparatus) in which two keys are pressed simultaneously.
In both of these examples of prior art, a specific key code is obtained when a specific key is pressed first, following by the pressing of another key within a short period of time thereafter.
In the above-noted prior art input method, when performing high-speed input, it often occurs that a key that is to be pressed first is pressed simultaneously, or that a key to be pressed first is pressed after the other key, which was to be pressed after the first key. This type of input is incorrect, and requires correction.
Incorrect input and the correction input that it requires represents a loss of time to an operator performing high-speed input, and is devastating problem in terms of work efficiency.
In view of the above-noted drawbacks in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard control method and a keyboard control apparatus which enables the input of a desired key code that is included in a multicode key, even if one key, such as a control key, which should in principle be pressed first, is pressed after another key, such as a multicode key.